Social Media isn't my Thing
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Ambrollins Slash Dean finds out people want him and Seth to be together to his surprise, and Dean starts to wonder if he wants that too!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Cursing, Later chapters will contain gay sex**

"IT'S DEAN AMBROSE!" A fan screamed as Dean Ambrose and Renee Young walked into the arena. Dean smiled and waved at the fan before they walked into the building.

"Ew Richmond, not exactly my favorite city to travel to." Renee Young said, and Dean smirked.

"Yeah, but it has gotten a lot better than last time." Dean said. Renee Young nodded in agreement and looked at her phone.

"Ok this is hilarious. I go on Twitter and there's already a picture of us walking into together." Renee Young said.

"See this is why barely exist on social media. Vince made me get that stupid account. Deleted that app the day after I got it. But seriously why do people want us to be together so bad? It's pretty funny. You're basically my sister." Dean said.

"I know. Every single one of them either thinks that me and you are dating or that you're with Seth. Me and you would never work out. You and Seth on the other hand..." Renee Young said, grinning. Dean's face turned a little pink and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Dean, you know it's true. I've always thought there was a bit of a sexual vibe there. You two would be hot as fuck honestly." Renee said, and Dean just kinda uncomfortably laughed.

"You're just like those little fangirls. Me and Seth are just friends." Dean said.

"At least admit he's hot." Renee said. Dean looked at her for a second and started to walk away. "Hey you know it's true just look at his fine ass!" Renee screamed at Dean. Dean flicked her off. Renee laughed and walked away. Dean walked to catering. He got his food when suddenly something poked him. Dean threw his hand back in the air, hitting the person in the face.

"FUCK. What the hell Dean? You really are a lunatic." A ginger from NXT named Sami Zayn said, holding his eye. Dean turned around in delight, realizing who it was.

"Sami! Hey! What are you doing here? Are you debuting tonight?" Dean asked.

"Sadly no, even though if I was, I probably wouldn't even remember it with how hard you just hit me." Sami said, laughing.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Kinda instinct. But It's so good to see you man. We need some new people around here. Everytime I see Cena I want to throw up these days." Dean said.

"Heard that!" John Cena said, who was standing in catering.

"Oh you know I don't give a fuck Cena!" Dean said, cracking up. Dean and Sami sat down.

"So how's the past few months been? Haven't seen you since Mania I think." Sami said.

"Pretty good. Feuding with Seth has been awesome so far." Dean said.

"I bet. You guys are stealing the show every night just saying. I bet it's fun working with someone you're so close with too." Sami said.

"Yeah It's great. I just know him so well in the ring and our chemistry is just great. Can't wait until our match Sunday." Dean said. Dean smiled, before jerking his hand back in the air after feeling something poke him.

"AH SHIT. DEAN WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Seth Rollins said from behind him. Dean turned around and he and Sami started laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"Happened to me too bud. Dean's crazy remember? I think he might be a little schizophrenic." Sami said.

"No I'm just jumpy you assholes. But hey Seth!" Dean said, still laughing.

"Hey Dean and hey Sami! I haven't seen you in forever. Maybe once or twice since I called up to the main roster. How's NXT?" Seth said, sitting down next to Dean.

"I know! And it's going great! I just wanna come to RAW and Smackdown though. As much as I love my fans at NXT, I'm just ready to move on." Sami said.

"I completely understand. That's how I felt." Seth said.

"They didn't even put me on NXT so..." Dean said, smirking. Seth laughed.

"Well we gotta leave Sami. Hunter wants to discuss plans for RAW tonight." Seth said, and Dean groaned.

"Aw that sucks. Let's take a picture first. Dean you could even post it on Twitter." Sami said, referencing how Dean never uses his Twitter. Dean laughed and Sami got out his phone. They took the picture and Sami looked at it. "Sweet that's actually a really good pic. The fangirls are gonna go crazy seeing you two together. Ambrollins is your shipping name by the way." Sami said, making Dean a little confused about how many people think he and Seth are hooking up.

"I never knew that was our shipping name." Dean said.

"I did. People are always asking me how big Dean's dick is." Seth said, laughing. Dean made a slightly appaled face.

"Damn those fans are straight to it." Dean said, laughing.

"Yep. I usually just ignore them but I'm attempted to say something that will just make them go crazy. Honestly, we could take a picture together and they would all think that we're married." Seth said.

"Then let's see." Sami said. Seth laughed. Dean kinda shrugged before Seth put his arm around Dean and pulled him close. Dean felt Seth's hand go further down Dean's back until it touched his butt.

"Oh oops sorry. My hand kinda slipped." Seth said, blushing. Dean fake smiled but then started thinking. Dean looked down at his pants to notice he had a slight bulge._ Seth had to that on purpose...And why did that turn me on slightly._ Dean thought to himself, before Sami took the picture.

**What do you think of the first chapter? And do you think the social media fangirls will notice Dean's bulge? And why did Seth do that? Find out soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sami's Post

**Warnings: Cussing/Gay Sex in later chapters**

Dean jumped in his rental car and left the Richmond Coliseum arena. Dean drove intently before he heard his phone ring. Dean saw it said "_Renee_" and clicked answer.

"Hey Renee. You at the hotel yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just checked into my room and now I'm on my phone and I'm seeing some very interesting things." Renee said.

"More Renee and Dean things? I swear those fans are crazier than me. Actually nevermind that's impossible." Dean said, laughing.

"Actually no not that. It's you and Seth actually. And for once it isn't the normal shit. Sami, you know Zayn, posted a picture of you and Seth on Twitter and um..." Renee said.

"What? Am I making a weird face? Renee I thought I already told you I'm not photogenic at all." Dean said.

"No it just looks like you have a...boner." Renee said, before she started laughing. There was a pause.

"No it must've just have been a weird angle or a camera mistake or something I don't know." Dean said, with some panic in his voice.

"Uh huh totally. Dean we're best friends, you can tell me anything. I can tell you're lying. You never have panic or nervousness in your voice. If you have a thing for Seth, just tell me." Renee said.

"Fine I'll tell you. So when we were taking the picture, Seth's hand slipped and he touched my ass. I got a little turned on and then Sami took the picture." Dean said.

"Ok so do you wanna fuck the man or what?" Renee said, freaking out over what happened. She wanted Ambrollins to happen just as much as many fans did.

"You're so dirty. And I don't know. That might've meant nothing. I was probably just horny and anyone could've turned me on. Just let me figure this out." Dean said.

"Fine but talk to me ok. Well bye Nattie just got here!" Renee said, a little annoyed.

"Ew Nattie. I don't like her. But bye!" Dean yelled, arriving at his hotel. As Dean walked into the lobby, he saw Seth Rollins getting his card.

"Oh hey Dean!" Seth said to Dean, who was now behind him.

"Hey Seth. How was your match tonight?" Dean asked. Dean was taken out of the main event earlier in the night so he didn't watch it.

"Good. Except I kinda hurt my leg." Seth said, showing Dean how he was limping.

"That fucking sucks. How bad is it?" Dean said, while grabbing his hotel room key.

"Sore and it burns a little. But I've had worse. Hey what's your room number?" Seth asked.

"Room 285. What about you?" Dean asked.

"Room 288. We're basically neighbors sweet!" Seth said, as they got in the elevator. "I'm gonna check my Twitter. I wonder if people know about my injury already." Seth said.

"NO! I mean...don't you wanna check later when more people know about your injury." Dean said, making Seth look at him funny.

"I guess. You have strong feelings for twitter for once. You haven't tweeted for like two years." Seth said. Dean shrugged. They walked to their rooms.

"See ya tomorrow." Dean said.

"No wait! Come to my room for a few hours. I miss rooming with you man." Seth said.

"Uh sure. Why not?" Dean walked in Seth's room and Seth closed the door. Dean looked back to see Seth staring at his butt. Seth moved his sight in the opposite direction and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey I'm gonna go change into my sweatpants." Seth said. Dean nodded and sat on the bed. Once Dean heard Seth close the door, he got his phone out and went to Twitter. He found Sami Zayn's account and looked at the pic.

"Shit." Dean muttered to himself, as you could see his bulge pretty easily. Dean read the comments, where about half didn't notice and half said something about it. Dean groaned.

"Woah you're on Twitter?" Seth asked, shocked. Dean looked at Seth. _Holy shit he's hot,_ Dean thought. Seth stood near him in gray sweatpants and no shirt. Dean admired Seth's chiseled abs, still a bit shiny from his match. Even though they roomed together for a while before, Dean never really looked at Seth like this. "Uh Dean? You awake?" Seth said, noticing Dean not responding.

"Oh sorry yeah. I'm just looking at stuff." Dean said, as Seth sat by him.

"Oh is that the Zayn picture? Zayn texted me to look at it with a winky face." Seth said, laughing.

"Yeah. It's not a very good picture though." Dean said, trying to avoid showing Seth it.

"Let me see." Seth said, taking Dean's phone. Dean saw Seth grin and put his tongue out slightly.

"That's a really good pic actually. God I love your smile." Seth said. Dean blushed.

"Oh thanks! I like your...body." Dean said, before he realized how bad that was. Seth laughed.

"Oh thank you." Seth said, a bit caught off guard. They sat in silence for a second. "So what do you wanna do?" Seth asked.

"Let's just put it on some TV show and you can teach me the social media thing." Dean said.

"Sure. I'll get out my computer." Seth said. Seth got up and went to his suitcase. Seth bent over to get it and Dean loved the view. Dean moved his eyes from the TV to Seth's ass quickly. Dean licked his lips and he could feel himself getting hard again. Seth came back and plopped down next to Dean. Seth opened his computer and went on to Twitter. "Damn I have more notifications than usual. Lemme look really fast." Seth said. Dean looked at the screen when he saw a tweet that mentioned Dean's bulge. "Um what's this?" Seth said, stopping near the tweet.

**What did you think of this chapter? I actually really like this story so far! What do you think Seth's gonna say? When will Dean fully realize he likes Seth? Find out next chapter! Also, I'm taking requests for fics so please private message me on what pairing you'd like to see and I'll try to make it happen. There's also a poll on my page where you can vote for a pairing!**


	3. Chapter 3: We're Just Hanging Out

**Warnings: Cussing and Some Sexual content**

Dean's eyes grew big when he realized where Seth had stopped the page. Dean panicked for a moment, trying to think of something to stop Seth. Right before Seth clicked on the tweet, Dean had an idea.

"Hey I think I saw one of the bands you like retweeted something of yours. Not sure which one. Scroll up some." Dean said, hoping this would save him.

"One second Dean, I just saw a few Ambrollins tweets. These are usually creepy or hilarious." Seth said, laughing. Dean felt nervous and scared. Seth's smile grew when he read the tweets. "Wow these are...interesting. This one says, I guess Dean and Seth had some fun before RAW based on Dean's bulge." Seth said, and Dean faked a laugh. "Ok there's a lot of tweets that say you have a boner in that pic. I wanna check for myself." Seth said. Seth found the picture and noticed that Dean had a pretty big tent coming from his pants. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE RIGHT! It does look like it! I guess I'm so sexy I can give you a boner just by standing next to you." Seth said, laughing and nudging Dean. Seth acted like he was just joking, but he couldn't be happier.

"Oh shut up. I was looking at Paige. She was right behind Sami." Dean said, covering it up. Dean had to think of something.

"Uh huh." Seth said, nodding his head sarcastically. "I get it actually. How can you not like Paige. She's hot as hell." Seth said,kinda quietly. Dean noticed that Seth seemed a little dissapointed when he said it was just Paige. Dean got an idea.

"Yep. You sound so dissapointed though Seth. Maybe you wanted me to get hard from you." Dean said, moving his eyebrows and smiling.

"No shut up. I mean I wouldn't be mad. It'd actually be quite the honor." Seth said, blushing. Dean realized that this might be his only chance and he needed to take it. Dean gulped.

"Oh really? Well I guess you won't mind me saying that it actually was you who gave me a boner." Dean said. Seth looked at him in almost shock. "In case you don't remember, your hand quote quote, accidentally, slipped and touched my ass. For some reason, it turned me on." Dean said. Dean couldn't believe he was being so bold about this. Seth blushed even harder.

"Oh. I mean I'd be lying if I said you haven't given me a boner a few times. You're pretty damn hot." Seth said. Seth had really always had a thing for Dean, but he never thought Dean would feel the same. Dean grinned with his tongue out and took off his shirt, revealing Dean's nice body. Seth looked at Dean's chest before realizing he was in a conversation still.

"Sorry I thought you might feel a little weird being the only one shirtless." Dean said, laughing.

"No but I don't mind this." Seth said. Dean and Seth smiled at each other for a minute before someone knocked on the door.

"Hey it's Randy." Randy Orton yelled from outside the door. Seth walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Randy?" Seth asked, irritated. Randy looked at shirtless Seth and saw Dean shirtless on Seth's bed

"I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out but it seems you want something else." Randy said, smirking and pointing at Dean. Dean saw Randy point to him and quickly put on his headphones, acting like everything was usual.

"No Randy we're just hanging out." Seth said.

"Uh huh. That tells a different story." Randy said, pointing to Seth's large bulge in his sweatpants. Seth quickly covered it with his hands. Randy licked his lips and smiled. "Dean's lucky. If this ever goes downhill Seth, call me. I think I could give your ass some fun. Oh and also, I hope you know I'll probably be using you two hanging out as blackmail." Randy said, before walking away. Seth, like most people, found Randy very hot. Seth was just always too scared to say anything. But now, he didn't really want Randy. He wanted Dean. Seth closed the door and turned around. Dean stood up.

"What'd he want?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out." Seth said.

"Good." Dean said, before quickly pushing Seth on the bed and kissing him passionately.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was pretty short but a ton happened! I decided that I didn't want to make Ambrollins wait any longer basically. I love this story so far actually and I'll continue it for a while. What will Randy want with the blackmail? Follow this fic to find out when I post the next few chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dean and Seth's Secret

**Warnings: Strong Sexual Content (Gay Sex) and Cussing**

Dean pushed Seth on the head and climbed on top of him, kissing him aggressively. Seth, even though shocked at first, kissed Dean back just as hard as Dean did. Both men caressed each others bodies. Seth could feel Dean's bulge coming from his jeans. Seth turned Dean over and kept kissing him. Dean squeezed Seth's ass, making Seth moan. Seth moved his lips away from Dean and started sucking on Dean's neck. Seth moved lower, sucking on Dean's erect nipples.

"Seth that feels great in all but I have something else I rather have you to suck." Dean said, pointing to the bulge in his Jeans. Seth quickly unzips Dean's zipper and pulls off Dean's jeans. "A little eager I see. I like it." Dean said, grinning.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you so yeah I'm a bit eager." Seth said. Dean stood up and Seth took off Dean's black Calvin Klein underwear, revealing Dean's semi-hard tasty cock, which already had precum dripping out of it. Seth stroked Dean's member a few times and wrapped his mouth around the head of the cock.

"Fuck." Dean said, moaning loudly. Seth continued to suck around the head, before moving down further. Seth bobbed up and down as Dean rubbed his fingers through Seth's two-toned hair. Seth came up for air but quickly went straight back to sucking. "God Seth you're amazing with your mouth." Dean said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Seth said, sending Dean a mischievous grin. Seth put the cock back in his mouth, this time going all the way to Dean's trimmed hairs. Dean moaned loudly, turning Seth on even more. Seth brought his hand to his own cock and rubbed it while deepthroating Dean.

"Seth I have a feeling this isn't your first time." Dean said. Seth took a breath for air.

"I've had a little practice." Seth said.

"Yeah I defintely can tell. Let's move onto the next part though. You got any condoms Seth?" Dean asked. Seth shook his head.

"Just ran out." Seth said. Dean laughed.

"Damn you must be a slut there's so many in those boxes." Dean said.

"Yeah. But you don't need a condom. I like it rough." Seth said, and Dean basically growled.

"Good." Dean said, grinning. He through Sethon the bed and turned him over. He pulled down Seth's sweatpants, revealing Seth's beautifully tan bubble butt. Dean threw the sweatpants across the room. Dean spread Seth's legs and put a finger in Seth's light pink hole. Seth moaned.

"Fuck Dean that feels good. But I don't need preparation." Seth said, wanting Dean's member inside of him as quickly as possible.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked Seth, worried he would hurt him.

"Yes Dean just pound my ass already." Seth said, very eager. Dean grinned before slowly inserting his dick into Seth. "Ah fuck." Seth moaned. Dean slowly moved in and out of Seth's tight ass. Dean started to move faster as they both grunted and moaned louder. Seth screamed Dean's name, making Dean pound Seth harder. The clapping sound of Dean slamming into Seth's ass filled the room and probably the hotel. Dean and Seth both began to realize they were about to cum.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Dean yelled and came inside of Seth's ass. Seth loved the feeling of being filled by the warm jizz. Dean pulled out of Seth as he panted. Dean realized Seth hadn't came yet and knelt down in front of Seth.

"Dean you don't have to if you don't want to." Seth said, even though he really wanted Dean to.

"No I want to." Dean said, before gulping Seth's entire cock into his mouth at once.

"OH FUCK!" Seth screamed. Dean bobbed back and forth like a natural. For a first timer, he was good at blowjobs. "I'm gonna cum." Seth said. Dean kept bobbing before Seth nutted in Dean's mouth. Dean choked at first and swallowed. They both panted heavily.

"So...is this gonna be our little secret?" Dean asked, catching his breath.

"Yeah. But definitely not a one time thing." Seth said, as they both got in the bed. Neither of them knew it wouldn't be a secret. Afterall, there was a man named Randy Orton standing in the doorway, videotaping the entire thing and even jacking off to the porn in front of him. Randy had grabbed Seth's key earlier and he went in quietly as they started their fun.

"Yeah...totally a secret." Randy said, grinning.

**Ok so I finally posted for this one! What'd y'all think? Did you enjoy Dean and Seth's hot sex scene? What do you think Randy's gonna use his video for? Find out next when I update for the next chapter. Please review for this one and check out my newest story as well!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fangirl

**Warnings: Cussing**

Seth and Dean woke up next to each other at pretty much the same. Both of men quickly looked around the room to make it less awkward. Dean chuckled and sat up, followed by Seth.

"It's a little weird ya know?" Seth said.

"What's weird?" Dean asked, confused as hell at the moment.

"Waking up in bed, naked, with your best friend after you had sex the night before." Seth said, and Dean grinned.

"Meh, I've had much weirder mornings. One time I woke up in some alley back in Cincinnati next to a pig who was tied to a post." Dean said, slowly nodding.

"Da fuck?" Seth said. Dean smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I know. I just woke up and started laughing hysterically. But then I felt bad for the pig so I untied him." Dean said.

"So you let a pig loose into Cincinatti?" Seth said, laughing.

"Yeah probably not my best move but I rather be free than tied to a post." Dean said.

"Ok but imagine the confusion on someone's face when they randomly find a pig on their driveway." Seth said and Dean laughed at the mental image.

"See now you're giving me more evidence on why it was a smart idea to let it go. That'd be fucking hilarious." Dean said, right before someone knocked on the hotel door.

"Oh shit. Hide in the closet Dean." Seth said, and Dean got up from the bed and ran straight into the cramped space, still naked. Seth put on his sweatpants and pajama shirt quickly and opened the door to see the face of Renee Young.

"Hey Seth. Just wondering, is Dean here?" Renee said, and Dean smiled after hearing her voice.

"No he's actually getting something from downstairs." Seth said.

"Oh ok. I'll just wait for him in here until he comes back then." Renee said, walking inside and sitting on the bed. Dean murmured curse words under his breath since he wanted to get out of the small area as soon as possible. Dean could see Seth mouthe "I'm sorry" through the cracks of the closet door.

"Actually he isn't staying here. Uh he's staying at the hotel next door." Seth said.

"Wait then why is he downstairs here?" Renee said, suspecting something was up.

"Uh this hotel has the breakfast he likes. The other one is shit apparently." Seth said, and Renee nodded.

"Ok. I'll call him then." Renee said, taking her phone out. Seth's eyes bulged as he realized that Dean's phone was on the table next to the bed. Renee clicked call and the ringing of Dean's phone went off in the room. Seth wiped his eyes as Renee grinned at Seth. "Seth, is Dean hiding in this room somewhere? Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't even eat breakfast." Dean nodded from inside the closet. She was right.

"Ok fine. He's in the closet right now." Seth said, putting his hands over his eyes in stress. Dean threw open the doors and walked towards Renee and Seth.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE DONE TALKING IT'S SO CRAMPED IN THEIR RENEE." Dean said, and Renee gasped at the nude body. Dean noticed her reaction. "Hey I've got nothing to hide." Dean said, smiling.

"No it's not that you're naked. It's that you're naked in a room with Seth. Please tell me this so I can either calm down or fangirl the fuck out. Did you two fuck?" Renee asked. Dean and Seth smiled. Renee shrieked with joy. "YES THANK YOU JESUS." Renee screamed, completely in fangirl mode.

"Did you like pray for this?" Seth asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah! Jesus knows I want some dirty shit to happen with you two." Renee said, still ecstatic. "Oh my god I have to tell Emma." Renee said.

"No. Nobody can know about this except for us three. Ok?" Seth said. Dean nodded and Renee sighed. Seth smiled when he heard his phone buzz. Seth's smile soon turned to a shocked expression. Randy Orton had sent him a text. Not just an ordinary text but a video. And it was a video of Dean and Seth fucking. The message below it read: _"Hey. I wanna talk...now."_ Seth gulped as Dean put on clothes behind him. I guess it's between four people instead, Seth thought.

**I finally updated! I'm so sorry it's been so long but I just haven't had time. I know this chapter was a bit short but at least it's something! I just wanted to update as soon as possible after I saw how long it had been But what do you think Randy's going to do to Seth? Do you like fangirl Renee? Find out as soon as I update!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposition

**Warnings: Cussing**

Water droplets ran down Seth's abs as he took his shower, lost in thought. He thought about what Randy might do to him. Seth decided that if he really was going to be Randy's sex doll for the next few hours, he should at least look as hot as possible for the viper. Seth cleaned his body as well as he could, cleaning every spot that might be dirty. Seth then got out and changed into his nicest oxford shirt and black blazer. Seth then put on his dress pants that tightly hugged his ass. Seth then opened the door and slowly put on his shoes as he could hear Renee ask questions to Dean about the night before.

"Hey Seth where you going?" Dean asked. Seth hesitated for a moment as he thought about whether he should tell Dean or not about Randy. On one hand, him knowing might make Seth feel safer and plus, telling Dean the truth is probably the best way to start a relationship. But on the other hand, him not knowing might protect Dean from Randy and Dean wouldn't have to get involved. It might also protect Dean from getting hurt if Randy and Seth ended up having some fun later.

"Uh...I'm going to see Roman at the gym for a little bit. I'll text you when I'm on my way back." Seth said, looking down.

"Ok but if you're going to the gym, why are you dressed so nicely?" Dean asked.

"Well I'm just going to talk to him at the gym and then we're going to lunch after." Seth said, an Dean squinted his eyes.

"Uh huh. So you're just gonna watch him workout for 20 minutes and then go to eat?" Dean said, and Seth nodded and then ran out the door. Dean stared at the door with confusion.

"Oh shit. Some Rolleigns action is going on too." Renee said.

"Da hell is Rolleigns?" Dean asked, and Renee laughed.

"Seth and Roman's shipping name. They're cute but I prefer Ambrollins way more." Renee said, and Dean didn't look amused at what Renee said.

"Renee I get this morning is like a dream come true for you but tone down your fangirl-ness please. Be honest here: Do you think Seth and Roman are fucking?" Dean asked, expecting Renee to comfort him.

"Based on how Seth just acted, yes. Why would someone just watch another man work out if they weren't planning to something else sweaty after." Renee said, dirtily.

"Well then. I'm going to have to fucking kill Roman and Seth with my bare hands if this is true. Seth is mine. Roman should've known this. Last time I checked he was with Cena." Dean said, pacing around the room.

"Woah what. Roman was with Cena? Holy shit can I tell Emma that? And you know...a few other people?" Renee asked, and Dean laughed at Renee for a second.

"Yeah one time I walked into the hotel room when The Shield was still rooming together and Roman was pounding the life out of John's ass. But yes you can tell Emma but don't tell Nattie." Dean said, trying to think about Roman with John instead of Roman with Seth.

"Why do you hate Nattie so much?" Renee asked Dean.

"Honestly, she's a whiny bitch. But back to topic with Seth and Roman, do you think it's possible they were dating before and Seth was ending it with him? Or maybe he's going to get fucked by someone else? You know what? I don't care. Not at all." Dean said, and Renee laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. I just think it's cute that you care so much about Seth. Like a day ago, you wouldn't even admit he's hot and now you're basically talking about how much you love him." Renee said, and Dean blushed.

"Shut up. I'm not in love with him. I don't need Seth. I'm Dean Ambrose. I'm a loner. The only thing I love that loves me back is my cat at home and even he's bipolar about me some days." Dean said, and Renee sighed.

"Stop making it seem like you're some robot with no feelings. It's obvious you like him. And also, I love you...as a friend though." Renee said, and Dean grinned. "Also, if it makes you feel any better, Emma just texted me something about Roman. He isn't at the gym. He's at breakfast with her." Renee said, and Dean smiled largely before looking confused.

"Ok thank god I didn't wanna kill him but why did Seth lie? What is he doing?" Dean said, still slightly worried.

Seth nervously walked up to Randy's door and stood there for a few minutes. Seth gulped and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but soon he heard movement from inside. Seth thought about sprinting down the hallway and leaving, but he knew that'd just make his life worse. Before Seth could continue to contemplate these ideas, Randy Orton opened the door. Randy was shirtless and only wearing black gym shorts. Randy leaned on the door frame and checked Seth out. Randy licked his lips and smiled.

"Come in. We need to talk." Randy said, and Seth slowly walked in. _I should've ran,_ Seth thought. Randy sat on a chair and told Seth to sit on his bed. They sat in silence for a minute before Randy began to talk. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look hot this morning." Randy said, grinning. Seth let out a quiet thanks before looking down. "Seth I don't want you to be uncomfortable or nervous or scared or whatever so please just try to relax."

"How can I relax when I know you're probably gonna rape me at any random second." Seth said, and Randy frowned.

"I'm not gonna rape you. You're allowed to leave whenever you want but please at least listen to my offer." Randy said, and Seth squinted his eyes at Randy.

"Fine. I'll listen. But you better keep that offer of letting me leave if I get uncomfortable." Seth said, and Randy smiled.

"Ok good. So here's my proposition to you. It doesn't have rape but it does involve sex. I want you to be my slave. I know it doesn't sound that appealing but you'll benefit from it. You know that me and Hunter are very close and I can convince him of nearly anything right?" Randy said, and Seth nodded, slightly interested by this. "I bet that ever since you've been a kid, you've dreamed of being in the main event of a WrestleMania and winning the WWE championship right? Well now that can happen. I know for a fact that I can convince Hunter to make me vs. you at Mania 31 in the main event for the WWE title." Randy said, and Seth looked shocked.

"Oh my god that's all I've ever wanted. But what do I do as your slave?" Seth asked and Randy smiled. Randy grabbed a bulge that had started growing since he saw Seth walk in. Seth felt himself getting harder at the thought of sucking off Randy Orton.

"Well this to start. And you have to basically allow me to fuck you whenever I want. Also, I don't wanna see you with anyone else besides me ever." Randy said. _I can't betray Dean...but this is my dream. I've worked my entire life for this,_ Seth thought as he wondered what to do.

**What did you think of this chapter and what do you think Seth will choose? Will his morals overcome his wants or will his dreams of main eventing WrestleMania cost him his relationship with Dean? Find out next time I update.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be Back

**Warnings: Cussing/Gay Sex**

"So Seth what shall it be?" Randy asked and Seth continued to think. Randy stood up and walked towards Seth. Seth stood up and gave Orton a serious face.

"Can I have some time to think?" Seth asked, and Randy frowned.

"To be honest Seth, I rather you tell me now. I don't like it when people are indecisive. I mean come on, how difficult can this choice be? What's stopping you Seth? I mean come on, look at me." Randy said, pointing at his extremely fit body.

"Randy you're hot as fuck. There's no denying that. But...Dean's my..." Seth started to say, but he stopped as he realized that he was unsure what his current relationship with Dean was.

"He's your what Seth? Your little boyfriend? Seth, I've checked you out in the locker room and I've seen your ass. You deserve hotter than Ambrose." Randy said, with a cocky grin as he realized he was starting to get into the mind of Seth.

"Listen, It's complicated right now. Me and him fucked for the first time just last night and I think we're starting a relationship." Seth said, and Randy laughed.

"Oh Seth you have so much to learn in this business. Sex equals sex. It doesn't equal love or a relationship. Did he take you to dinner and a movie or something as well? Seth we aren't in high school anymore. In the WWE, you have to do whatever takes to get on the top. And sometimes to do that, you have to be on the bottom." Randy said, grabbing Seth's ass, making him lightly moan. "C'mon Seth. You know you want my huge, thick, tan cock inside your ass right now. Just say yes." Randy could feel Seth's bulge growing pressed against his own bulge.

"Get off me." Seth said, quietly.

"I think we both know you want me on you." Randy said.

"...Oh fuck it." Seth said, before giving into Randy's grasp and kissing his lips powerfully. Seth could feel Randy's mouth grin under his lips before his tongue going straight into Seth's hot mouth. Randy moved his hands behind Seth's head as they moved over to the bed. Seth fell on top of Randy onto the bed as they continued to kiss. Seth through his blazer off and began to unbutton his shirt. Before Seth could finish unbuttoning it, Randy ripped Seth's shirt off completely.

"I'm not a very patient person." Randy said grinning.

"I don't mind." Seth said, before going straight back to kissing Randy.

"Kneel down." Randy said, and Seth obeyed by kneeling in front of the bed. Randy stood up in front of Seth. Seth pulled down Randy's sweatpants, revealing his gray underwear covering Randy's giant bulge. Seth licked his lips before starting to move Randy's underwear. Randy stopped him quickly though. "Use your teeth." Seth grinned at the idea. Seth moved his mouth to the middle of the underwear, starting to pull down the hot article of clothing. Randy's 9-inch cock flung from the underwear, smacking Seth in the face. Seth looked up at Randy who was grinning at the younger man. Seth then quickly grabbed Randy's cock and put the head in his hot mouth. Randy moaned and threw his head back in the air. Seth moved his mouth further down Randy's cock, loving the taste of Randy. Seth continued to bob up and down as Randy moves his hands through Seth's two-toned hair before they heard a knock on the door.

"FUCK. WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Randy yelled.

"It's Dean Ambrose! Do you know where Seth is?" Dean asked, and Seth's heart sank. Seth moved his mouth off of Randy's cock.

"Nope now can you leave I'm kinda busy!" Randy hollered over.

"Um no offense Randy but I want to make sure so can you open the door...please?" Dean asked as kindly as possible. Randy gave Seth a hand gesture to hide in the bathroom. Randy put his pants on and opened the door to see a grinning Ambrose. "Hello Randy. Seth left this morning with close to no explanation and I'm wondering if he's here or if you know anything. "

"Why the hell would he be here Ambrose? Shouldn't he be in bed currently getting pounded by you." Randy said, tongue out. Dean blushed.

"You're gonna make my mouth water. I want that but he's sort've gone at the moment so if you wouldn't mind, I'll be looking around in here-"Dean said, before Randy's arm blocked him from going far in the room.

"I think you should leave." Randy said, glaring at Dean. Dean looked at him directly and grinned...well he grinned before he looked at the bed and saw Seth's blazer and shirt. Dean's grin turned into a scowl. Randy saw Dean's expression change and he grinned. Dean, looked down with tears in his eyes, trying not to look too weak. "Come on Dean. I think we both knew he deserved hotter than you. Now leave." Orton said. Dean looked up in disgust and punched Randy and threw him at the hotel wall. Dean looked down at Randy, shaking, trying to hold back tears. Orton looked up at him. "You're gonna regret that." Orton said. Dean shook his head before sprinting down the hall and to the stairs. Dean ran to the parking lot and got in his car, tears starting to run from his face. Dean spotted Renee standing by her car, about to drive to SmackDown. Dean ran up to her and she immediately knew something happened. Dean never cried. She then remembered that Dean said he was gonna look for Seth in some other rooms, making her draw the realization that Seth had to have cheated on him.

"WHO THE FUCK DID HE CHEAT ON YOU WITH?" Renee said, anger fuming from her voice.

"...Randy." Dean said, quietly.

"I'll be back." Renee said, before storming away from the car, running hurriedly to the hotel. She ran up the steps to where she knew Randy's room was. Renee was unsure of the room number until she heard Randy and Seth's voiced yelling from the room she walking by. Renee knocked on the door, before seeing Randy burst the door open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Randy yelled, still pissed from his altercation with Dean earlier. Renee slapped the taste out of his mouth before storming into the room.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU SETH?" She screamed, before seeing him hiding in the corner. Renee walked up to him and shoved him against the wall. "You disgust me." She said, before shoving him against the wall one last time and kicking him in the stomach. Renee felt something grab her from behind. Renee kicked behind her and heard Randy grunt in pain. "Trust me Orton, the last thing you want right now is to hurt me. Dean is already beyond pissed at the two of you and if you hurt me, just imagine the things he'll do to you. I wouldn't be surprised to even see you dead Orton. Randy you messed with the wrong person. Ambrose isn't a normal guy. His lunatic gimmick is him but crazier. And the two of you did something to him that I've never seen in my entire relationship with him. Seth, he loved you. He never shows emotion but with you for that brief time frame, he was happy. And then you just go off to sleep with this douchebag? What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled, Seth crying in the corner.

"Well we didn't actually get to fucking because he interrupted us." Randy said, smiling.

"Go to hell you dick." Renee said, kicking him where it hurts before leaving. Renee walked back to the car to see Dean in the same position where she left him. Renee sat next to him in the middle of the parking lot and hugged him. "Dean, you are strong and you deserve way the hell better than that. And Randy, well, we're gonna get some revenge on that jackass." Dean looked up at her, smiled and said, "Damn right we will."

**Sorry guys I know it's been forever since I posted anything here. I've been so busy with so many things that I haven't had much time for this. But now with Summer on the horizon, I'll be able to update way more! I know this chapter was sad but it's gonna get a helluva (totally not foreshadowing) lot better for Dean. And also, I'm obsessed with Renee and she's gonna be a lead character throughout. So tell me what you liked and what you didn't like in the comments and hopefully it won't be another 6 months like last time to update!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sethie Boy

**Warnings: Cussing/Gay Sex**

Renee and Dean drove to Raleigh, NC to SmackDown, blasting Mumford & Sons but barely talking. Dean finally broke the silence. "So...I've been thinking..."

"...about?" Renee said.

"Chipotle." Dean said, still looking out the window.

"Really Dean?" Renee said, laughing.

"Well I mean I'm thinking about other things but I'm mainly thinking about Chipotle at the moment honestly." Dean said, with a straight face.

"Dean, it's so hard to tell when you're joking and when you're being serious. Do you want actually want Chipotle?" Renee asked, and Dean nodded and put on a puppy dog face. . "Well, you've had a rough day so why the hell not. Once I get to Greensboro, I'll make a pit stop since I believe that's the closest one. But since we're on the topic of deep thoughts such as Chipotle, what exactly happened this morning? I get the main bit but I need to see if I have to kill Seth."

"Do we have to talk about it?" Dean grumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"Bitch do you want your chipotle or...?" Renee asked, and Dean immediately sat straight back up.

"I want a damn burrito so I'll tell you. As you know, I went searching for him in all of the rooms because he left so weirdly this morning. So eventually I get to the one who must not be named and when he eventually opens the door, I saw Seth's blazer and shirt lying on the bed and that's when I lost it." Dean said, in a sad tone. "I can't believe I fucking cried though. Ugh."

"You crying isn't the issue. You had every right to be upset as hell. He cheated on you and that is something I don't tolerate. Plus, you sort've loved him so..." Renee said, and Dean shot her a glare.

"I didn't love him Renee. I just enjoyed having his personality...and body around." Dean said, and Renee rolled her eyes.

"As much as it saddens the fangirl in me, I think you can do better. I ship Ambreigns as well by the way..." Renee said, and Dean glared at her. "Or not." Renee added, after reading Dean's expression. They sat in silence for about half an hour until Dean finally spoke up.

"Do you know what seems weird to me?" Dean said.

"What?" Renee quickly replied.

"That it was so quick. Like something doesn't seem right about this to me. I don't get how he can go from being so into me one hour and the next he's sucking off Orton. He has to have some morals right?" Dean said.

"You shouldn't be talking about morals but I agree. It is odd. So...what are you gonna do when you see him at work?" Renee asked.

"I'll try to keep it peaceful but I'll certainly be avoiding him. If he does something I don't like though, be prepared to hear some breaking news about a certain wrestler getting attacked in a parking lot." Dean said, and Renee laughed.

Back in Randy's room, they both began to leave for SmackDown. Seth walked in front of Randy, mainly just because Orton wanted to stare at Seth's ass. They walked to Randy Orton's tour bus for the trip to Greensboro. Seth was amazed at the interior of the giant vehicle.

"Do you know what the best thing about this bus is?" Randy asked, and Seth shook his head.

"We have all of this room to do whatever we want to do." Randy said, whispering it into Seth's room before putting his luggage down. "You see Seth, this is the life of a WWE megastar. People like John Cena, Triple H, and the best of them all, me, get to travel in luxury." Randy said. Seth couldn't lie that he would love to always travel like this.

"It's really nice. Am I gonna get to travel in this all the time when I'm with you?" Seth asked, and Randy grinned.

"Of course Seth! Well...as long as you do what you're told and follow all of my rules and commands that is." Randy said.

"I don't think we'll have a problem then. Hey where's the restroom?" Seth asked, and Randy pointed to a smaller room towards the back of the bus. "Thanks." Seth walked into the bathroom and immediately got his phone out and texted Renee. The text read, _Hello Renee. I know you're pissed as hell at me currently (and rightfully so) but I just want you to take care of Dean. Usually he's fine but this is horrible. I know you and Dean both want an explanation but I think it's for the better good that neither of you know. Just let Dean know that I do love him and I'm really, really sorry. He's the greatest person on this planet and he deserves better. I doubt you'll respond or anything but I just had to say something to live with myself._ Seth sent the text and sighed. Seth flushed the toilet and washed his face with cold water before walking out to see a naked Apex Predator. Randy was laying down on the couch, grinning at Seth. Even though Seth wanted to deny it, Randy was hot as hell.

"I think we should finish what we started in the hotel room Sethie boy. Strip and bring your perfect ass over here." Randy said, fisting his cock as Seth began to quickly get rid of his shirt and pants. Seth then pulled down his underwear, making his already rock hard cock spring out. "I think I got you a little excited over there." Randy said, before Seth crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"Well you are Randy Orton." Seth said, and he could feel Randy smile underneath his lips.

"Not sure if you're kissing up or what but keep it up." Randy said, before ferociously attacking Seth's lips, using a lot of tongue. Randy grabbed a condom from the box next to the couch. He picked up Seth and brought him to the bed at the end of the bus. "Lay down on your back." He commanded to Seth, and Seth quickly followed his orders. Randy began to spread Seth's cheeks apart, showing his tight hole. Randy licked his lips before putting one finger in Seth's ass, causing Seth to let out a loud moan. Randy began to slowly finger fuck Randy as Seth continued to moan in pleasure. "I bet you want something a little bigger in there don't you?" Randy said.

"Oh fuck yes." Seth said.

"Of course you do you little slut. But you're gonna have to wait a minute. I want to savor every moment of this." Randy said, before adding another finger to Seth's ass, now moving his fingers in out at a much quicker pace. Randy took his fingers out before replacing them with his tongue. Seth began to thrash his arms on the bed in pleasure of the cold sensation from Randy's tongue. Randy stood up and grabbed the lube he had on the table next to his bed. Randy quickly applied lube to Seth's entrance. Randy then positioned his large cock into Seth, slowly moving inside him. Seth moaned at the huge size of Randy being inside him. Dean was big but Randy was on a whole different league. Randy slowly began to move in an out of Seth before picking up the speed. Randy then began to thrust in and out of the pert ass hard.

"OH FUCK YES RANDY." Seth screamed, trying to hold onto a pillow to take this pounding.

"You like me pounding your sweet little ass Seth?" Randy growled, slapping Seth's ass as he continued to pound Seth's brains out.

"HELL YEAH." Seth said, jerking his hard cock as Randy fucked him. Randy could start to feel himself getting closer to his climax, clenching onto Seth's ass. Randy couldn't take it anymore and came inside Seth's tight heat, moaning loudly. Seth was at his ending point too, jerking his cock a few more strokes before going over, cum spewing all over the carpet. Randy moved out of Seth and laid on the bed, panting heavily.

"Well that was fucking amazing. Get used to that because this is gonna become a usual activity." Randy said, grinning at the younger man.

"I like the sound of that." Seth said, leaning over and kissing Randy. Seth stood up and accidentally stepped on where he came. "I hope you have a good cleaning lady." Seth said, laughing.

"Based on past experiences, it comes out pretty easily." Randy said. Seth began to put his underwear and pants back on before he felt Randy put his hand on his chest and move him back on the bed. "No no Seth. I like you this way. Ok Sethie?" Randy said, and Seth nodded ok. "Good boy. Now what do you wanna watch?" Randy asked, turning on his TV.

**It didn't take as long as some previous updates but it still took a while so sorry guys! But I really liked this chapter and it gave us some more Orton/Seth development and a hot sex scene. We didn't see too much Dean in this chapter, but he and Renee are going to be heavily featured in the next chapter. So review the chapter in the comments and I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Barrett & Burritos

**Warnings: Cussing**

Dean Ambrose and Renee Young sat down at a booth in Chipotle, Dean with a burrito and Renee with her burrito bowl.

"I'll never understand why you get that." Dean said, making a nasty face at Renee's food.

"It's healthier Dean. I don't need to be looking like Bull Dempsey." Renee said, laughing.

"Oh please you're a stick Renee." Dean said, rolling his eyes at Renee.

"So, I've heard your match at Battleground is just gonna be a brawl or something?" Renee asked, and Dean nodded slowly.

"I basically just have to beat the shit out of Seth for 10 minutes in a parking lot. Sounds nice to me." Dean said, taking a bite out of his burrito.

"Cool. Just don't kill him please." Renee said, and Dean smiled.

"We'll see." Dean said, before seeing Bad News Barrett walking in their direction with a burrito bowl. "Heyyyy Barrett!" Dean yelled.

"Hello Dean. Hello Renee. You look gorgeous as always." Barrett said, sitting next to Dean.

"Oh thank you Wade." Renee said.

"God what about me Wade?" Dean said, and Barrett laughed and patted Dean on the head.

"You're gorgeous too." Barrett said, and Dean smiled.

"That's better. Now why the fuck do you have a burrito salad or whatever it's called too?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

"Because these abs aren't gonna stay if I eat tortillas." Barrett said, pulling up his shirt and pointing at his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Damn. Making me feel self conscious." Dean said, and Barrett laughed.

"Oh please you're hot too. We all know Seth thinks so." Barrett said, and Renee cringed. Dean looked straight at Renee in judgment.

"Fine I told him...but I don't think it's a good idea to talk about Seth at the moment Wade." Renee said, and Barrett's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Dean I didn't know something happened. God I'm such a bloody fuck up." Barrett said, facepalming.

"It's fine Wade. I just don't wanna talk about it for awhile." Dean said, looking down. Wade randomly walked over to Renee and whispered a question in her ear.

"Um...sort've...possibly...yes I think? Ask him." Renee said, with an unsure face. Dean looked around in confusion as Barrett sat next to him again.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at both of them.

"Um...I was just wondering if you're...gay?" Barrett asked, a question he was wondering since Renee told him about Seth and Dean's fun night. He had known Dean for a long time but he was never really sure. Barrett was openly bi, and he'd been hiding a crush on Dean for years.

"Uh...I don't even know." Dean said, blushing. "I think so? Why?"

"I was just curious. So are y'all ready for the SmackDown Tapings tonight?" Barrett said, trying to change the subject.

"I guess. Too bad nobody will watch SmackDown anyway." Renee said, laughing.

"At least you two aren't hurt. Thanks to that jackass Jack Swagger I'll be off of TV for a while." Barrett said, sighing.

"When are they gonna fire that dangerous stoner? I can't believe someone else injured you. I'm tired of it. Whenever you get a big push and you're doing incredible, something happens. How'd he injure you?" Dean asked, with a pissed tone. Swagger better hope to not see Dean at the tapings.

"He rammed me against the barricade and it separated my shoulder." Barrett said, grabbing his shoulder. Dean squeezed Barrett's shoulder muscle.

"I think that muscle is bigger than my career will be." Dean said, laughing. Barrett and Renee laughed before Renee spoke.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Renee said. Dean removed his hand from Barrett's shoulder.

"No you're my ride." Dean said, standing up as they prepared to leave for Smackdown.

"It seems like you're ready to ride him though." Renee muttered under her breath, but Dean heard her.

"NAUGHTY RENEE! You read too much FanFiction." Dean said, laughing. "Well by Wade! See you at the tapings!" Dean yelled, and Wade waved bye. As soon as they turned around to walk to the door, Wade checked Dean's infamous ass out. _God, what I would give to get a piece of that Ambooty, _Wade thought, licking his lips. Wade shook off his thoughts about his good friend, even though the tent in his tight jeans certainly enjoyed the quick view. Dean and Renee got in the car and Renee grinned straight at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You like him." Renee said, and Dean blushed.

"Fine I think he's really hot and sweet but it's way too soon to be throwing myself at every person." Dean said, even though he would love to spend a night with Wade.

"I get that I guess. But I still think he'd be good for you. And did you see those abs?" Renee said, and Dean smiled.

"Maybe in the future. But for now I should either be single or just looking for one night stands." Dean said, looking out the window as Renee started to drive.

"Fine." Renee said, as Dean took her phone from her purse.

"Can I play that game where you like destroy the Candy and shit?" Dean asked, and Renee laughed at how much he sounded like a little boy.

"Why not." Renee said, and Dean unlocked the phone.

"I think you got a text." Dean said, seeing the red notification bubble by the messages app.

"Oh just read it out loud. Probably just Nattie." Renee said, and Dean opened the app. His jaw dropped at who it was from. Dean read the message from Seth Rollins to himself. "Hello? Who's it from" Renee asked, and Dean gave her a pissed off face.

"It's from Seth." He said, before tossing her phone out the window into the field they were driving by.

"DEAN WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S MY PHONE!" Renee said, before pulling the car over on the side of the road. Renee jumped out of the car and ran to get the phone. She eventually found out and ran back to the car, tripping once in her high heels. "You better thank fucking god I have a Lifeproof case Dean." Renee said, but Dean just looked down. Renee sighed as she felt bad for Dean and opened up the message and read it to herself.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME WHY!" Dean screamed, his hands holding the sides of his head.

"I'm sorry. At least you know he feels bad?" Renee said, hugging Dean.

"Yeah and he should. I'm gonna make him feel even worse." Dean said, tightening his fist.

"Usually I'd be the hippie I am and say violence is never the answer but this time I'm just gonna say...fuck that douchebag up." Renee said, putting her foot on gas and starting the drive to the SmackDown tapings.

YAY I updated quickly! Hope y'all liked this chapter! It was supposed to kinda fun and funny. I know this chapter was short but I didn't think anything else should happen in the rest of the chapter. Not too much occurred but I introduced you all to Bad News Barrett in the story, who'll be a side character throughout it. In the next chapter, we'll see all of the drama that happens at SmackDown (for once something is happening at SmackDown)! What do you think of Dean and Renee? Do you like BNB in the story? Please review this chapter in the comments section because I really want to hear what y'all have to say since this chapter's sort've different than the rest of my writing.


	10. Chapter 10: Zoning Out

**Warnings: Cussing and Gay Sex**

"HEY DEANEE CAN WE HAVE A PICTURE!" A woman screamed from fairly far away who was watching Dean and Renee walk into the Greensboro Coliseum.

"No!" Renee and Dean responded in unison, quickly sprinting into the arena.

"God these fangirls need to calm their shit." Renee said, and Dean nodded in agreement. "I've been getting fucking death threats saying I stole their man." Renee said, putting quotes around stole their man."

"And I thought I was insane." Dean said, chuckling. "Thankfully I don't use social media so I don't see any of that shit."

"You really should start though. Sure there's all of the crazies but it's cool getting all of the fan art and stuff from the fans." Renee said.

"Yeah but I like to keep my life private." Dean said, and Renee rolled her eyes as they walked backstage.

"Hey guys!" A woman's voice said from behind them. Dean groaned.

"Hello Nattie." Dean said, turning around and frowning at the pink and blonde-haired diva.

"Hi Nat!" Renee said, with much more enthusiasm.

"Hello Renee and hello Dean! Are you guys excited for the show?" Nattie said loudly, with a large smile.

"Not really Nattie. How's TJ?" Dean asked. He felt bad for Tyson for always having to deal with Nattie. Natalya was way too peppy for she spoke, Dean would get a headache.

"He's doing great. Thank you so much for asking Dean! You're so sweet!" Nattie said, hugging the man known as the Lunatic Fringe.

"Oh god." Dean said, moving her away. Renee gave Dean a "be nice" face.

"Sorry I just really like hugs." Nattie said.

"You should team with Bayley!" Renee said, and Nattie laughed extremely loud at the comment.

"It isn't that funny." Dean said, looking the other direction.

"Oh stop being grumpy. Unless you're Grumpy Cat, I don't want no grumpy. Plus you should be happy Dean after I heard about your activities last night." Nattie said, and Dean looks straight at Renee. She mouths "sorry."

"How many people did you tell? You know what? Just...nevermind." Dean said, running away.

"Oh god. Sorry Nattie I'll see you later." Renee said, running in the direction Dean went. Renee looks around and doesn't see Dean in sight. She keeps walking when she hears someone with a lisp screaming "WHAT THE FUCK MAN." Renee sprints in the direction of the voice and sees Dean punching Jack Swagger. "DEAN!" Renee screams, and she pulls Dean off of him.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING BARRETT!" Dean yells, and Swagger covers his bloody face. Renee moved Dean away from the situation and Renee takes him outside.

"Dude. Not ok." Renee said, and Dean shrugged.

"He hurt Wade." Dean said.

"Oh please bitch we know that's not why you're so pissed off. I get you're mad about...the whole Seth situation but don't take it out on Swagger. He's just some stoned idiot." Renee said.

"Fine. But you're the one who said I could use violence today just saying." Dean said.

"No I said you could beat up with Seth for being the biggest jackass in the world." Renee said.

"Oh. Oopsies." Dean said, laughing.

"Mhm. Now let's go to catering. Paige just texted me that she's there with Emma, Neville, & Sami." Renee said.

"Yay I actually like those people! If Nattie's there and she sits with us I'm killing one of her cats." Dean said, and they both laughed.

"She's even annoying me lately to be honest." Renee said, and they both started walking in the direction to catering. They walked into the room to see Paige and her posse in the corner. Paige saw them walk in and quickly walked over to them.

"Hi! Come sit come sit." Paige said, bringing both to the table.

"Hi everyone!" Dean said, sitting down next to Sami.

"Dean is that blood on your fist?" Emma asked, and Dean looked down at his crimson hand.

"Whoops. I sort've beat up Swagger on my way here." Dean said.

"Oh good for you. He's an ass. He cornered me at Extreme Rules this year while he was high so I low blowed him and told his girlfriend or wife or whatever about the whole thing. She was just like, he did it to more people?" Paige said, laughing.

"Ew he's such a creep." Sami said. "Dean is Seth here yet?" Sami asked.

"Why would I know? He's probably off sucking Randy Orton off in his bus right now." Dean said, and everyone gave him a confused look.

"Wait...what? Renee said you and him were..." Paige said, before Renee cut her off.

"God how many people did I tell?" Renee said.

"Well I know, Paige knows, Summer knows, Alicia knows, Rosa knows, AJ knows, Layla knows, and I think that's it." Emma said, counting with her fingers.

"Add Nattie." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"EW Renee why would you tell her?" Paige asked.

"Well she likes Ambrollins and I thought it wouldn't be a secret for that much longer...but stuff happened and now it's awkward." Renee said.

"Wait...what the fuck is happening?" Sami asked, not knowing any of this yet.

"Ambrollins happened for realsies my favorite little ginger." Paige said, and Sami grinned large.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sami and Neville yelled in unison.

"Oh don't get too happy guys." Dean said, and everyone dropped their smiles. "I caught him...with Randy the next morning." Dean said, and it got quiet. Everyone started saying sorry at the same time and Dean laughed. "It's fine guys. I knew it was wrong when it was happening."

"I can't fucking believe Seth would do that." Sami said, in a serious tone. "It's just not like him."

"Yeah. Well I don't give a bloody shit what his excuse is, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of him whenever I see him next." Paige said, fuming.

"No Paige it's fine I'm over him." Dean said, and Renee rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are." Renee said, quietly. Dean shot her a death glare and Renee stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's ok Dean we'll hook you up with somebody better." Emma said.

"Ooooh that sounds fun. Maybe Sami and Neville will let you spend a few nights with them?" Paige said, and Sami gave Paige an angry look.

"Wait...what?" Dean said, confused.

"Oh oopsies. Sorry Sami." Paige said, and Sami sighed.

"Surprise..." Sami said, nervously.

"Wait so you two are gay and dating?" Dean asked. Neville and Sami slowly nodded. "Oh dayum plot twist." Dean said, and everyone laughed. Sami had always kept it a secret that he was gay. Sami had only come out to Paige earlier that year.

"Yeah we started dating late last..." Neville said, before seeing two people sitting down 2 tables behind them.

"Gonna finish that?" Dean asked. Neville pointed behind them and everyone turned around at once to see Randy and Seth talking behind them. Dean quickly looked away. Paige made eye contact with everyone before giving them a gesture to stand up. Paige and her posse all walked over to Seth and Randy, standing above them silently. Dean stays seated. Randy tries to ignore them at first but then turns at them and grins.

"What do you all want?" Randy asked, and Sami speaks first.

"I rather talk to the man opposite of you." Sami said, and Seth doesn't look up at him. "Seth I've known you since Ring of Honor and what you did to Dean is completely unlike you. Why the hell would you do this Seth?" Sami asked, and Seth started to speak but Randy hushed him.

"He did it because he knows Dean is trash and I'm a winner. I've held more titles than years you've lived." Randy said, pointing at Paige.

"Oh please Randy. We all know the only reason you ever made it to the top was because you sucked Hunter and Batista." Paige said.

"Aint nothing wrong with that. I would do and I have done anything and everything it takes to get to the top and because of that, I'm a future hall of famer. And those qualities are something I see in Seth. He'll do whatever it takes to be in the main event whether it be making me food or giving me a blowjob. We are winners." Randy said, and everyone rolls their eyes.

"So being a waste of a human being makes you a winner?" Emma said.

"No what makes me a winner is that I can prove it with my accolades. And what do any of you know about being winners? Paige is just some pale bitch who only knows how to scream. Sami and Neville haven't even made the main roster and they've been in NXT for forever. Renee isn't even a wrestler and is just here because she looks pretty. Oh and Emma, I didn't forget about you, unlike WWE Creative and the fans. I can't even remember the last time you were on RAW." Randy said, and everyone glared at him. "Every single one of you are worthless to this company." Randy said, before Dean had enough of this. He sat straight up and pushed through his friends to get up close to Randy and Seth.

"Hello Randy. Hello Seth. I feel like I should join this little party since this is all started with me involved." Dean said, and Randy grinned at him.

"Good. I thought you could fight your own fights instead of having these pathetic people do it for you." Randy said.

"Randy, I hope you realize no matter what you say about me, I don't give a shit. But the thing is, you just insulted my friends and that is something I am not okay with." Dean said, anger in his voice.

"Please, we all know the real reason why you're mad." Randy said, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Well no shit I'm pissed as hell that you slept with the one person I ever lov..."Dean said, before Randy cut him off.

"Awww you loved him? That's so sweet. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual." Randy said.

"Randy I wanna give you some advice. There's some things you just don't fucking do. And you've done two of them in one day so if you say one more thing, don't expect to wake up tomorrow with all of your body in tact. The two of you have brought out a side I didn't even know I had. Seth, I thought I had something special with you as cheesy as that sounds. But I guess it wasn't fucking great for you if you decided to just go and sleep with this dick the next morning. You have damaged me beyond repair, and you're not gonna like how this is gonna end." Dean said, before he and his friend group began to walk away.

"He's just jealous that I fuck you better than he ever would." Randy said, just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean runs back and pulls Randy off his chair, jumping on top of him with quick punches. Dean picks him up and throws him onto the catering table. Seth tries to hold him back but Dean turns around and knocks him out before throwing him against the brick wall. Dean kneels down and breathes loudly. He looks up to see everyone staring in shock. Dean sighs and laughs.

"I think I may have gone a little too far." Dean said, and everyone started to laugh. The laughing stopped when a man dressed in a corporate suit walked in. The man known as Triple H walks over to Seh and Randy and picks them up.

"Who did this?" Triple H yells, looking at everyone in the room. Dean jumps straight up and walks over. He smiles as Triple H glares at him. "Ambrose, if you ever do anything like this again, I will fire you without even giving a thought to it." Triple H said, before walking away with Seth and Randy limping behind him. Everyone was quiet as they left before Paige spoke.

"Well this is more interesting than any SmackDown I've ever been to." Paige said, and everyone but Dean laughed. Renee noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Dean, are you okay?" Renee said, walking close to Dean.

"Renee...I'm gonna start sprinting away in about 20 seconds and don't chase me this time...please. I just need to calm down." Dean said quietly to Renee, and she slowly nodded. Dean gave her a warm smile before running out of the room.

"Is he alright?" Emma asked. "I mean...as alright as Dean can be?"

"Honestly, I don't even know." Renee said.

Dean sprinted down the backstage hallways of the arena, looking for somewhere where there wasn't cameras and people. Dean eventually found a dark hallway that seemed pretty much abandoned. There was one or two rooms that may have been janitors closet or just storage space. Dean sat down in the corner of the hall, closing his eyes and enjoying the complete silence.

"It's gonna be ok...it's gonna be ok...I just can't beat the shit out of anyone for a little while." Dean whispered to himself, making himself more and more relaxed.

"Oh then I probably shouldn't be interrupting you." A certain British voice said over Dean. Dean opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah this probably wasn't a good idea on your part Barrett." Dean said, sitting up with his back on the cold wall. "So what brought you to this party of a hallway?" Dean asked.

"Well I'm not booked for anything do to my injury and a doctor just said it could even be longer than they thought. So instead of breaking down and knocking out someone, I went somewhere where there was no way to punch someone." Wade said.

"Sorry I probably should leave then." Dean said, feeling bad for Wade. He had the worst of luck.

"You don't have to. I'd never hurt you." Barrett said, sitting down next to Dean and sitting his suitcase next to himself. "I should be more concerned after what I heard you did to Swagger." Wade said, grinning.

"Oh you heard about that?" Dean said, smiling. "I've been a mess today." Dean said, and they both laughed.

"You have the right to be after your day." Wade said, giving Dean a look of concern.

"Yeah it got even worse since I saw you a few hours ago. I sort've threw Randy threw a table and Seth against a wall and then HHH threatened to fire me." Dean said as Wade's mouth gaped open.

"Well damn...wait I think I have something you might want." Wade said, before putting his hand in one of the pockets in a suitcase. He grabbed a Guinness beer bottle and gave it to Dean. "Sheamus gave it to me after he heard about my injury being even worse but I think you need it more than I do." Wade said, and Dean smiled at him before chugging down nearly the entire bottle in a few second. Wade laughed at his friend. "You might wanna slow it down you have to wrestle tonight." Wade said, and Dean just shrugged.

"Meh I'm wrestling Kane. I'd still be better drunk than he's been in the past years." Dean said, and Barrett laughed.

"So where's Renee?" Wade asked.

"Um I told her I needed some time alone so she's at catering still." Dean said.

"Oh sorry I can leave. There's a janitor's closet or something somewhere." Wade said, standing up but Dean quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. Wade was shocked at how quick Dean was to stop him but he didn't mind. He loved being around Dean as much as possible.

"No!...I mean you don't have to. I like talking to you. I feel like I haven't talked to you as much these past few years." Dean said, with a worried tone that he was gonna leave.

"Ok I'll stay. We can do that meditating thing you were doing when I walked over here and interrupted you if you want." Wade said, smiling at the younger man.

"Why not. And it's not meditating Wade. It's called zoning the rest of the fucking world out because you're close to having a meltdown time." Dean said, and Wade laughed.

"You demonstrate first." Wade said, and Dean nodded and mouthed fine.

"So basically, you lay down and say what's wrong with your life and say it'll get better until you feel better." Dean said, laying down.

"Sounds complicated." Wade said, with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He could see Dean smirk. Dean began to whisper his problems as Wade just watched. Wade got closer and looked at Dean's face. Wade thought Dean was completely adorable. He smiled at Dean and thought about what he'd give just to be Dean's boyfriend for a night. Dean opened his eyes and was shocked to see Wade staring above him so close. Wade quickly backed up and blushed.

"Your turn." Dean said, and Wade laid down with his head against the wall and began to whisper things about his injury. Part of Wade's gray shirt had gone up when he laid down and Dean could see the beginning of Wade's chiseled abs. Dean licked his lips at how hot the Englishman was. While Wade was relaxing, Dean's heart rate was quickly going up at the thought of being with Wade and his amazing body. Dean usually would've shrugged off these thoughts but at the moment, he was so hurt by Seth that any guy sounded amazing.

"Shit that actually worked." Wade said, laughing and sitting up.

"Oh yeah sweet!" Dean said, trying to zone out all of the dirty thoughts that were still going through his head.

"You okay you seem a little flustered lad?" Barrett said, and Dean just smiled.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Dean said.

"Oh ok. We probably should go back into society now I guess." Wade said, before Dean grabbed his head and kissed him. Dean climbed ontop of him as Barrett quickly quickly began to kiss him back. Dean loved the feeling of Wade's beard against his face. Wade moved his hands around Dean and squeezed Dean's ass. Dean moved his hands down to the growing bulge from Wade's dark skinny jeans. Wade moaned as they continued to feel each other. Dean moved his hands up Wade's shirt and felt his abs and chest, loving how muscular he was. Dean threw Wade's shirt off before abruptly stopping.

"I'm sorry I just shouldn't do this." Dean said, quickly standing up from Wade. "I'm so sorry." Dean yelled, and quickly walked away. Dean looked back for a second to see Wade looking down in shock and heartbreak.

**Hello! I hope y'all liked this chapter! I really like writing Wade and I feel so bad for him. Dean's a hot mess at the moment and he just doesn't know what he wants. Randy's a complete dick and we don't know too much about how Seth's feeling yet. Please review in the comments and I'll see you guys soon in my next update!**


End file.
